


Of rats and cogs

by jason_130



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jason_130/pseuds/jason_130
Summary: A rogue trader ship can house many different crew from many worlds within the imperiums fold.This story follows two members of such a ship and their adventures In the war torn lands beneath the stars





	Of rats and cogs

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever story

NAME: MATURO NECO  
DATA LOG #22893 

Hell.  
That's what some people call hive cities, and that reputation is well earned if you've ever been to one I unfortunately have no choice in the matter as that is the only place amongst my old regime i may call home.

I was once a servant of the omnisiah a devout explorator engine-seer of the God emperor, but now I see myself crashing into the low orbit of this wretched hive city outcasted for my reverence and understanding of the machine gods true wishes thrown away for my pursuit of true advancement. 

Fools all of them but i will show them the error of their ways as soon as I land im going to find suitable crew to repair my ship maybe there will even be one of a bright mind i can take under as a disciple.

END LOG

I turn off the data recorder and send a prayer to the machine spirit in my ship to aim true as I'm going to have to crash, the hive city im landing in is some awful backwater planet named horaxxes the surface covered by dense toxic clouds from the aincent refinerys and manufactorums, I grip the navigators wheel and attempt to direct my ship in flames to the lower hive sections, i brace for impact as the city comes crashing into my hull and I go hurtling through multiple story's of hive complex before I land in the remains of a nuclear waste facility.

I thank the machine spirit that I survived the crash but much of my ship is damaged and I'll have to have my servo skulls run diagnostics while i go out to look for a suitable place to hide. I grab the laspistol underneath the steering wheel and open the bulkhead door to my ship. 

I take a look at my surroundings and realise I landed mere feet from a toxic refinery silo and that I must be in some industrial section of the hive


End file.
